Life Is Good
by Dangerously Grey
Summary: Christian learns to enjoy the little things in life with his little one even though Teddy-sitting may not always be so spic and span.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello :) Fairly new writer/veteran reader. First time Fanficing! Criticism welcome here enjoy (: **

* * *

"Ana, please don't worry. I've got this under wraps. Go out and have some fun with the girls."

Christian was becoming amused of how his wife doubted his ability to take care of Teddy...Alone.

"If you say so Christian, I hope we'll be home before Mia and Kate bomb the entire store. If you need anything just call okay?" Ana implores reassuringly. She always trusted, cherished, and loved how Christian was able to put his best efforts in anything. His best efforts were shown especially when the subject was about Teddy, their five-month old son. Ever since that bundle of joy was born, Ana and Christian were at Teddy's beck and call (more like gurgle and wail).

"Yes sweet pea, if I have an issue I'll call." Christian agrees with a roll of his eyes and a playful wink. With a departing kiss to her husband and a raspberry for her son, she joins Kate and Mia, ready to look for Kate's future wedding gown.

* * *

As I watch Ana depart the home, I hear a gurgle of an empty stomach.

"Teddy! Why didn't you tell me you were hungry? Oh. Right... Shouldn't you be talking now, Little Man?" I joke animatedly to my mini-me. Ana had always said Theodore Raymond Grey was the spitting imagine of his father. I can agree but the only difference they have is hair color. Instead of a coppery mess, he has dark brown locks.

I put him in the high chair and mull over on what to feed him. What would he like? Gerber makes good baby food right? Carrots or peas? So many choices!

"Ted, what'll it be? Carrots or peas?" I question languidly. Ted just looks at his father, perplexed and blank.

"Carrots it is, I suppose. Hope you like it Little Man." I shrug. Getting a generous amount of mushy sustenance, I lift the spoon to his little pouty mouth. Next thing I know I'm covered in carrot mush. Great, he's not a veggie fan.

"Teddy you're going to have to eat. How do you expect to be big, handsome, and strong like your old man without any food?" I ask jokingly, while trying to coax the spoon near his mouth. He turns his little head the opposite direction and pouts.

Oh... I see how it is. Game on Little Man.

I make multi-million dollar deals with important companies around the planet, Im able to retire at a very young age, I own a sizeable amount of the stock market... And yet I can't feed Teddy baby food. Amazing...

"Ooh! Ted look at the flying helicopter!" I state enthusiastically. The colourful spoon is moving around in loops and whatnot. Helicopters are fun right? Just as it gets in close range, Teddy turns his head. Damn.

"C'mon Ted, be reasonable! " I chastise sternly. His eyes get glassy and his lower lip starts to wobble dangerously. Oh no...

"Teddy, you know daddy loves you there, there." I coo, picking him up quickly. "We'll there's no point feeding you carrots is there?" I state unhappily. I absolutely hate failing. Especially when it comes to Ted. Walking over to the fridge, I see a container labeled "Teddy's lunch". Of course Ana would be a step ahead of me. Thank God.

_Hey honey, In case a certain baby won't eat, heat this up for 30 seconds and enjoy." -A (:_

"Look Teddy! Momma saved you some yummyness!" I coo while preparing his meal.

Finally, oh finally, he eats and finishes with a satisfied smirk. Cocky little man. I'm so proud! The only downside to the meal was that he splashed his hand in the bowl while I went to get a chair. Time of a bubble bath I suppose. "C'mon Teddy! Look at the mess you've got yourself into!" I laugh.

His high chair is a green mess. Oh well, time to buy a new one. We play in the living room for a while just to have his food settle before a bath. He plays with a stuffed helicopter plush I bought him when he was days old. The thought of him owning an actual helicopter worried me.

Little Ted is perplexed. I can tell he's curious on how the floaty bubbles ended up in the tub. Time for a swim! Instead of having him alone in the tub, I'd rather join him. I pull on some swimming trunks and settle in with my mini-me on my lap. Teddy's high pitched giggle echoed through the bathroom while he played with the bubbles. Since he's so entertained, I quickly yet efficiently scrub the mush and other germs from his tiny little body.

"Teddy, trying to be Santa Claus?" I coo jokingly, noticing how the bubbles gave him a disguise.

My tone began to make him to smile in my direction, dimples deepening. Just like his mother, always the charmer. After that, I decided to give him a Mowhawk, Afro, and even a beard. By the time I had him dried off and in his onesie, he was becoming agitated, irritated even. The little glint of sleep was starting to show in his eyes.

"Alright Ted, I believe it's time for a satisfying nap don't you agree?" I question quietly. For some reason I feel pretty worn out myself. Usually I'm still coherent when I spend time with Theodore but today it feels very heavy. As I climb the stairs carefully with my cargo, I'm also looking at the family pictures we've hung.

"Look baby! This is your momma and I when she finished school! That's going to be you in a few years!" I state proudly. My child will graduate with utmost pride and accomplishment I just know it. Then I pass through our random pictures and one of the most important events of my life: our wedding and my son's birth.

The wedding had been a complete dream. Not to be sappy or anything, but I honestly felt it was just she and I the whole day. She committed herself to me like no other person could. She stuck with me through thick and thin, even though we had my past demons. My Anastasia, my Ana, my sweetpea, my love, my soul... My entire world. With Teddy's arrival my heart just grew twice its size, just like the Grinch's.

* * *

_The bouquets of flowers overpowered every aspect of the cathedral. The archaic echo of the cathedral sent goose bumps down my arms, surprising me, fascinating me. We decided to have the ceremony in London. My gaze wanders around, taking in the colorful art, windows and statues. So far, only 150 guests were invited. At first I wanted to invite at least 500 to celebrate this wonderful day, but Ana wanted something more personal. Even though money wasn't an issue, we agreed. It was 2:30 in the afternoon and people were taking in their seats._

_Only half an hour more and I would be the happiest man on the planet. _

_"You're very lucky she chose you." Spoke a very familiar voice. Jose would be at our wedding unfortunately. However, he was in charge of our photos & video today because of my lack of trust in the media. _

_"You're extremely right Jose. I'll spend the rest of my days making it up to her." I whisper happily. I like the sound of that. I can't wait to travel the world with her, move in to our first home (my wedding gift for her), have our own babies, retire, grow old, and much more. The priest takes his place at the podium. My cue to stand up and take my place. _

_"Hey you! Help me sit down! I'm 76 and I shouldn't be limping around like a shmuck!" Grandpa Grey shouts. _

_Oh_ _God, always causing a ruckus, that one. I smirk and help him sit in the front. "Hello Grandpa Grey, I glad you made it. Where's nana?" I say, craning my next over the crowd coming in. "Ah, nana went with Gracie to meet this new bride of yours. I hear she's a beauty. Don't tell me she's a blonde." He whispers jokingly._

_"You'll meet her soon Gramps. Speaking of which, it'll be in 5 minutes!" I whisper excitedly. Taking my place, I whisper my thanks to the priest and stand, facing the front. _

_Finally, the groomsmen and bridesmaids file in, and join me in the front. Mia and Kate have red rimmed eyes. A pang of worry sets in my belly. Is there something that went wrong? Mia meets my questioning stare and she meets mine with a small smile. I hear the music to cue her in. Time to turn around. Anastasia slowly glides in, arm in arm with mom and dad._

_Her appearance is breathtaking. Her floor-length gown shimmers as she takes each step, pulling her to me. Her dainty hands hold a bouquet of flowers full of different colors, bringing out the color of the cathedral. Surprisingly, her belt just happens to be made out of my grey tie. This woman..._

_All too soon, it's time to say our vows and exchange rings. _

_"Anastasia, you have made me the happiest man on earth today so... Thanks for coming." I joke. Quiet laughter follows. "Even though we've had our setbacks in the past, we've managed to keep going and staying together. Because of that you give me hope that I'm worth loving as a best friend, husband, and companion. I love you so much and I hope you can love me back just as much as I do." I look down at her shyly. She smiles and her eyes water and begins to say her own vows. Life is good._

When Teddy was born, my world began to tilt on another axis. I clearly remember when Ana was compressing my hand to hers in a ferocious manner, reminding me of how bad pain could be.

_She was screaming, cursing, and sometimes doing these simultaneously. "Christian! After I have this child I will personally castrate you!" she screams at me while we reach the hospital. I grab my crotch involuntarily, actually whimpering at the thought of such abuse. _

_Taylor reaches the parking lot in record time and I leap out, ready to pick up Ana. At once, nurses are ready to prepare for our room. Doctor Green was mentioning that baby Grey was ready to be born. Even my unborn son was impatient. "C'mon Ana, let's get ready to meet baby Grey." I murmur, determined to distract her from the pain. "Think about what we're going to name our little guy. Think about how much he'll love us when we hold him. Be strong Ana." I give her my hand to squeeze through the pain. _

_When the squeezing became borderline painful in my hand, I heard a rattling wail. My son had finally arrived to meet his parents. He was a mix of colors due to fluids and guts, but I could already tell that all was right in the world because of him. My life was finally falling into place and I became too overwhelmed. Even though a tear had escaped, I managed to hold my son and introduce myself quietly near his mother._

_"Hey little one, I'm your daddy. I promise to take care of you, love you, and cherish your life just as much as your mommy's." I whisper kissing his little forehead. By then he opened his eyes. Little bright grey orbs look up at me curiously. I laugh quietly and kiss him again. My mini-me. Life is really good._

I smile to myself serenely. I was blessed with the things I wanted the most in under two years. I can't wait what life brings me next. I reach his nursery and decide to sit in the rocking chair with Teddy on my chest. "Little man I hope you had some sort of fun with your old man today." I whisper while patting his back softly. The automatic rocking chair had lulled him into slumber.

_Grey little orbs, dark brown hair, mischievous smirks, adoring smiles..._

* * *

Why in God's name hasn't he picked up?! I was sitting in the back seat trying to reach Christian while Mia and Kate talk animatedly about her dress details on the front seat. I'm starting to become paranoid. Christian never forgets to check his phone. Ever.

_What if... What if something terribly wrong is happening?_ My subconscious wonders fearfully.

I can't be thinking that way, he must have put his phone on vibrate or something...Once I reach the house I bound quickly up the steps and unlock the door. Silence greets me like an ominous friend.

"Babe?" I whisper, while looking through our home. The kitchen is covered in green and orange flecks of baby food. What disaster is this? Ted's high chair is sticky and covered in food. Lovely... I bound the stairs calling out their names and no response. Where could they be? I check the bathroom and I'm at a loss. Why is half the tub covered in bubblegum smelling bubbles?!

"Oh jeez this'll take forever to clean!" I grumble. Finally I reach the nursery and I see one of the cutest things ever. Teddy is nestled in his arms, asleep, while Christian is rocked to the steady beat of the chair. Oh my boys...I take out my camera and snap a few pictures and smile to myself.

I gently pick Teddy, and take a whiff. Bubblegum and Christian muskiness.

Life is good.


	2. Mini-me & Pegasus

AN: Hey y'all :) I randomly thought about this story when I was eating hummus. Odd I know. Hope y'all like!

I'm currently working on another story "A Hideous Rose." This story is actually just more than a one-shot...so if you're interested, you know where to go.

~I don't own anything. The plot however, I do.~

* * *

Ana was a genius. She just had to be. While her dear husband was working in his study, she decided to call Andrea and make an arrangement. A very good one if she says so herself.

"Andrea good evening!" Anastasia chirps good-naturedly. "I have a favor to ask of you for next Friday."

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**

I groaned and slammed the alarm off. "Babe I think you're late for work." I murmur, my voice thick with sleep. I turn, expecting to see my wife's shocked face but I met nothing but cool and empty sheets.

Somehow, somewhere deep in my heart I have the tiny pang of panic and fear I used to have as a little boy.

"Babe! You in there?" I shout at the bathroom door. Nothing. Getting up quickly, I rush to the kitchen.

"Gail! Where's Ana?" I mumble out, sort of embarrassed I ran to the kitchen in Batman boxers. Teddy had the Robin ones.  
"Ah..she's out with Teddy. Said something about shopping for Teddy's costume?" Gail stated with a lingering question. Of course Halloween was today!

"We'll if it helps sir, she took Sawyer, Katherine, and Hamilton for good measure." She spoke as she scrubbed some pots in the sink.

_Why didn't she tell me?! _Briefly irritated, I murmur my thanks and race to our room, ready to begin the new day at Grey Enterprise.

Instead of doubting and guessing, I text her while I eat breakfast:

**Ana, why didn't you let me know you were leaving? Giving me heart attacks and all :/**

_Sorry babe, you looked so peaceful :3 lol I'll see you after work ok?_

**Alright, missing you both already. Give teddy a raspberry for me!**

"Sir we're here." Taylor spoke from the front. Time to face the music and begin a Monday.

As I walk through the parking lot, I notice there's children running about in , princesses, animals, the whole shibang. Where'd they come from? My biggest guess is that they're trick-or-treating?

I shrug and check in at the front desk. Instead of the usual blonde secretary, I see a tiny blonde witch sitting on her swivel chair. _What's going on?! _  
"Hi I'm Lucy!" The tiny voice chirps at me. Her brown eyes eye me speculatively, as if deeming me approachable or not.

"Hi Lucy. I'm Christian, do you know where your mommy or daddy is?" I question gently, hoping not to scare her.  
"She went ta go poddy and I didn't wanna go." She spoke proudly. "Oh there's mommy!"

"Oh Mr. Grey! Good morning." Claire spoke briskly. "I see you've met my new little secretary, Lucille. Say hi baby."

"Hi Mister Sir." She mumbled shyly. "You are pretty. We should get married like momma and daddy!" She enthusiastically jumps. Oh jeez, even toddlers like me...

Claire just stares. I can't blame her.

"Claire, I'm pretty sure an Enterprise is no environment for a child. Why is she here?" I spoke lowly, trying not to sound irritated. She gave me a questioning look.

"Uh.. Sir there was a memo yesterday saying "Bring Your Kid To Work" day..." She piped nervously.

What. Is. Going. On?  
Did I send a memo out or something?! I can't have...  
I rush to the elevator and take off.

Once I reach the 30th floor, I breathe a sigh of relief and speed to Ros and Andrea's office. None of them here. Am I early or some shit?!  
I rush to my office to get the phone and I stop in my tracks.

Ana, Kate, Ros, Andrea, are huddled on a couch discussing god-knows-what animatedly while my son is sitting on my swivel chair.

The best part is that he has the same three-piece suit as I do, matching necktie and shoes with a copper-haired wig.

"What is going on?" I laugh loudly, strolling in to pick my mini-me, blowing him raspberries just to hear his giggling.

"Good morning love, I thought it'd be a good idea to have a "Halloween/bring your son to work" day." My wife chirped from the sofa. There was a chorus of coos and _awwwwws_ from the other women. "He's supposed to be Christian Grey. Ever heard of him?" She joked.

"I believe I have. I hear he's incredibly handsome and not to mention he has an amazing wife" Add a few more years and Teddy could actually pass as me. I take a peek at the clock. 9:45, which means leadership meeting at the 19th floor. Time to meet with these old geezers.

"We'll ladies it's my cue to hold a meeting. Have fun shopping babe." I murmur, kissing her cheek and strolling out. Folder in my left, baby Grey in my right.

* * *

"Hey you...yeah you. You kinda look like me."

Teddy moves his head in my direction and smiles, as if agreeing with me. Waiting for the elevator to open, I play with his wig. I wonder where Ana got a baby wig from...

"Good morning everyone. I hope everyone is having a good Halloween?" I murmur playfully, taking my seat, with Teddy on my lap. He looks around at the old men imperiously. Everyone just stares at baby Grey. Some curiously, some appreciatively, and the small amount in shock. Throughout the meeting Teddy murmurs his babble language while the group is in serious thought about the new company we're rescuing.

"So everyone, any thoughts, concerns, comments?" I questions warily. I think I need to change Teddy in a bit.  
"Yes. Is your son always this adorable?!" One of the secretaries squealed. The murmur had risen once we were ready to put our papers away.  
"We'll yes, the only issue is that his diaper smells." I joked affectionately. Who knew I wouldn't mind diaper changes?

Once in my office, I got him changed and ready to go home. Maybe I'll take him trick-or-treating for a bit and go to my parents house.

"Oh wow Ana, you've gotta be kidding me..."  
She left me the stroller in the office.

* * *

Navigating a baby stroller as a CEO is pretty amusing. I'm getting all these skeptical looks. I'll live it down eventually.  
"Ready to go sir?" Taylor questions amicably while I place teddy in the car seat. His little copper wig must be itching him because of his tag. With a flourish, he's a bald baby once more. "Ready Taylor." I smile. Time to go and relax.

By the time we reach the freeway, I notice we didn't go off the right stop.  
"Taylor you missed the exit..."

"No sir, Ana specified she'd be at your parents' house. She said to call her once you're on your way."

"Okay?"

I call.. After a few rings a lovely voice fills my phone. "Hey son! Are you on your way?" Mom speaks excitedly. What?

"Mom, where's Ana? Is she over there?"

"Yes honey but she's getting ready. But she did specify to hurry up!" She teases and hangs up. Odd.

Once we reach the mansion, I see multitudes of cars everywhere. The whole house is decorated with cobwebs, pumpkins, and candles. Of course Mia would go over the top!

Stepping out with Teddy in tow, I spot Mia in a Cinderella costume with Ethan in tow as her prince.  
"Chrissy! And my lovely Ted! You guys finally made it, time for the party outside." She grinned and sped off. Poor guy...

Finally, I reach my room and I spot the most beautiful goddess in the planet. My personal Megara was sitting on my old bed, beckoning us to her. Her mahogany hair was styled in a lavish ponytail, giving me access to her lovely neck and dark lavender dress. Can I be her God?

"Good evening boys. Ready to party?" She playfully murmurs and she bites her lip. Oh jeez. Not in front of Teddy!

"I guess we are. Ted and I are already dressed." I joke, eyeing her outfit.  
"Well here's the thing: I chose other outfits so we could all match!" She chirped and ran to the shopping bags.

If she's Megara, then I'm...**_oh no_**...

"Hercules! Yeah you know what you're working with. And my little teddy bears gonna be Pegasus!" She squealed, taking off his suit and diaper.  
"Might as well give him a change eh?"

"Couldn't agree more babe."

Hercules, Pegasus, and Megara step into the back yard and there's the murmurs of _awwww_ and _ooohhh_.

Hercules felt beyond embarrassed walking in a skirt with boxer shorts and sandals. Although Megara did specify the after party being very satisfying and extraneous, Hercules hopes being called a "pussy-whipped cross dresser" is very well damn worth it.


End file.
